


Allegiances

by fawatson



Category: The Charioteer - Mary Renault
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 07:44:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1974627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fawatson/pseuds/fawatson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reg gives his opinion on Neames</p>
            </blockquote>





	Allegiances

**Author's Note:**

> **Originally posted to:** maryrenaultfics at LiveJournal on 29/01/2011  
>  **Originally written for:** MRF's "Unwritten Charioteer" discussion/challenge  
>  **Prompt:** Describe a character from someone other than Laurie's POV.   
> **Disclaimer:** I don’t own these characters and make no profit from them.

Bloody job’s-worth. Not but what he’s not right in some respects. Stands to reason it’d cause trouble putting conchies in this ward. But _Neames_ needn’t sound so holier than thou. Always running someone else down to try to puff himself up. Bet in civilian-life he was just one of those paper-pushers what tells you there’s no raise ‘cause there’s no money all the while sucking up round the real bosses to get one for hi’self, _and_ pretending to be better than he is. Spuddy there – a real kindly decent sort, he is. Not that Neames sees it: calls him soft!


End file.
